A conventional ratchet tool for cooperation with socket generally includes a quick release device which allows the user to remove the socket from the driving head of the ratchet tool quickly. The conventional quick release device is a rod with an enlarged head and a bead is engaged with a recess defined in an outer periphery of the rod. When pushing the enlarged head to merge the rod into the driving head, the bead is moved inward from the driving head and received in the recess in the rod so that the socket can be dismounted from the driving head because the bead does not urge the inner periphery of the socket. Besides, the ratchet tool can be used to rotate in two directions to output torque as needed, the device for controlling the effective direction generally is a control lever which is located on a top surface of the ratchet tool so that the user can operate the control lever to set the desired direction of the ratchet tool. That is to say, the user has to operate two different members which are the enlarged head of the quick release device and the control lever, if he or she wants to change the effective direction and to remove the socket. The quick release device and the control lever are two separated devices and have different shapes of parts, so that the manufacturers have to manufacture them in separate and install them to the ratchet tool separately.
The present invention intends to provide a quick release device for a ratchet tool, wherein the quick release device is able to change the effective direction and to release the socket in one action.